


Sleep

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Amity comes home extremely tired after a long patrol. Willow sees her asleep on the ground, and carries her inside.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Willow Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so much fun to write :)

Amity was pretty much convinced she was going to fall off her staff. After a full twenty-four hours straight of being on patrol- the Emperor’s Coven had really been doubling down lately- she could barely think straight, and already she had caught herself drifting off twice. The pitch darkness of night all around her didn’t help much, either. At this rate, she was more likely to end up in the Boiling Sea than safely back home with her wife.

By some miracle, though, she managed to make it all the way back without dying, and her legs pretty much gave out immediately after she landed in the grass. She didn’t even try to stand up. Sleeping outside for one night probably wouldn’t hurt, right? Besides, the grass was soft against her cheek, and the air was pleasantly cool, and she could already feel herself slipping into unconsciousness…

Within seconds, Amity was asleep on the ground, dead to the world. She stayed there for a while, splayed out where she had landed, and probably would’ve been there all night if Willow hadn’t happened to glance out the window and see her there, barely visible in the darkness, spread out on the grass next to her staff. She gasped in surprise, dropping the potted plant she had been holding and hurrying outside to her wife, not caring about the dirt that was probably spilling all over the floor.

Once she was kneeling next to Amity, Willow was able to take stock of the situation. It didn’t look like she had fallen from the sky, which was her first worry; Willow had heard about several other Emperor’s Coven members who had suffered serious injuries after falling off their staffs on the way home from a long shift. It didn’t look like she was injured at all, either. Amity was simply asleep. And that was probably a good thing, too, judging from the dark smudges under her eyes and the crease in her brow.

“Oh, Ami…”

This wasn’t what Willow had been expecting to happen when she had decided to stay awake and wait for Amity to get home, but now she was extremely glad she had made that choice. If she hadn’t, then her poor wife would’ve been out here all night, a perfect target for wild beasts and bad weather and who knew what else. Biting her lip, she carefully slid one hand under Amity’s back and the other under her knees, supporting her as best she could without waking her up. Standing took effort, since Amity was still wearing her heavy Emperor’s Coven uniform, but Willow was able to get her feet underneath her and start back towards their house, one step at a time.

Opening the door while carrying her sleeping wife was… a process. It took several minutes, a lot of shifting Amity around, and multiple attempts at drawing a spell circle as fast as possible, but she got there eventually. After that, it was a whole other battle to climb the stairs without losing her balance or bumping into the walls, and yet another to open their bedroom door. Finally, she was able to set Amity down on their bed, unclasp the white cloak from around her shoulders, and stretch out her now-aching back, sighing in relief as she did so. After that, it was just one more trip down to retrieve Amity’s staff and lean it against the door, petting the Palisman sitting on top before she walked away. Having done that, she trudged upstairs for the last time, setting her glasses on the nightstand before sliding into bed and closing her eyes heavily. She’d have to wait to ask Amity in the morning, once they were both rested, whether she had actually remembered to eat during her whole shift. 

She probably hadn’t, she thought to herself with a tired smile. 

The next thing Willow knew, she was opening her eyes to morning sunlight streaming through the windows; her wife’s sleeping face, blurry without her glasses; and a familiar pressure around her middle. Amity’s arm was firmly wrapped around her, holding her close, and Willow could feel her breath warm against her cheek. She smiled softly, drawing a tiny spell circle to bring her glasses onto her face so she could actually see Amity clearly.

The tired lines that had been etched onto her face the previous night were gone. Now, her expression was smooth and peaceful, free of all the worry and pressure she carried with her while on duty. It made Willow smile, seeing her like this, but it brought sadness, too: Amity shouldn’t have to be so drained and exhausted in the first place. She deserved so much more of these blissful, magical moments of rest than she got. 

Before Willow’s line of thought could go any further, Amity’s eyes fluttered open. Their gazes met, green into amber, and Willow smiled softly, reaching out and taking one of her hands. 

“Good morning,” she said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You were out late.”

Amity groaned, rubbing half heartedly at her eyes as she started to speak, voice rough from sleep. “I know, I’m sorry. I asked if I could get a half day this time, but Belos himself wanted me on full patrol and-“

Willow cut her off, squeezing her hand comfortingly. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. You’re the best witch in that Coven, of course he wants you out there as much as possible. I get it.” She reached out with her other hand to stroke Amity’s hair, frowning slightly when she felt that ever-present tail. With one tug, it was out, and green hair spilled over the pillows. “There. I should’ve taken that out last night.”

“Thanks,” Amity said in relief. “You know how I forget.”

Willow smiled again and placed a hand on her waist. “Like you also forgot to take the wakefulness potion Luz made you so you wouldn’t fall asleep on your staff?”

Amity laughed, covering Willow’s hand with her own. “Guilty as charged.”

Despite the fact that both of them things to do and places to be, neither of them particularly wanted to acknowledge that yet. They were both content to stay in bed just a little longer, talking and sharing kisses and soaking up each other’s company.

And as Amity told her all about the highlights of the previous day, it occurred to Willow that it was moments like these that made everything, the entire unpredictable day-to-day of their life together, all feel worth it. It was these mornings she got to wake up next to the witch she had promised to spend the rest of her life with, when they could simply be by themselves and relax, that never failed to remind her of just how much she loved her wife. More than she loved her plants, or magic, or rollercoasters that made her stomach flip. After everything was said and done, no matter what, it was always going to be Ami.

  
  
  



End file.
